X Factor Albania 37
X Factor Albania is a fan made national selection for Albania to find a song to represent in the 37th edition of the International Music Festival 37. This is the first time Albania have produced a mass selection for their entry. Josh McAllister to present the main show on RTSH for the fist time, Josh is also the Head of Delegation for Albania in the International Music Festival. The judges that will represent each category in the national selection are Darrell Turner, Dylan Griffan, Fabbi and Fransisco. Antony Winter will appear as a guest judge. Judges and Presenters 6 users had applied to become a Judge this series, however only 4 got selected, Darrell Turner,Maxim Raevsky, Dylan Griffin, Francisco, Antony Winter and Fabbi applied. However Darrell, Dylan, Francisco and Fabbi where the ones that got a place. HoD of Albania, Josh McAllister, will be the host of this season. Antony Winter was a guest Judge during the group auditions. Selection Process Auditions The audition phases were split into categories of Boys, Girls, Groups and the Over 28's The first Category was the Girls '''22 Girls competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge The Second Category was the '''Groups, '''Due to illness Fabbi did not join the group auditions and was replaced with Antony Winter. 21 Groups competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge The third category was the '''Boys. '''19 Boys competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Fourth Category was the '''Over 28's. '''27 Over 28's competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. Open Auditions Judge's Auditions 4 Chair Challenge It was announced on the 12th of November the judges categories, Darrell got the Over 28's', Dylan got the '''Girls', Fabrizio got the Boys and Francisco got the Groups Table key : Finalists : Chair was swapped : Eliminated : Wildcard Darrell initially switched out Rovena Dilo for Luana Vjollca, but after some consideration brought her back and instead switched out Leonora Jakupi. Darrell asked for Luana Vjollca and Rovena Dilo to compete in a sing off for chair 1. Rovena Dilo won the sing off and kept her seat and Luana was eliminated. Dylan asked at the last minute for Elisa Salla to return and swap with Arilena after the crowd pleaded for Elisa to return when she was originally swapped for Savjana. Fabrizio asked for Genti, Elgit and Sergio to compete in a sing off to re fight for seat 2 and 4. Genti unfortunately failed to impress the judge and he was swapped. Unfortunately, Francisco was unable to make the 4 chair challenge and so Antony, as the guest judge, was ask to fill in for Francisco. With communcation and interest issues arising, Francisco role as Judge for the Groups has been put into doubt. Antony asked for Genti & Muma and The Classical Boys to compete in a sing off for chair 2. The Classical Boys were able to keep their seat knocking Genti & Muma out of the competition. Wildcards As a plot-twist, The HoD of Albania, Josh asked in secret two guest judges to vote for an eliminated from each category to return as a finalists into the Live shows. The condition that came with the wildcards is that; during the lives shows 1 act from each category will be eliminated in the first week. : Eliminated Finalists Live Shows Musical Guests Results Summary Table key : Contestant did not face the public vote : Contestant was in the bottom three and had to sing again in the final showdown : Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated : Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated Live Show Summary Week 01 (19/21 November) Theme - Participating Song This week, the public had to vote for their favourite acts to be saved from the bottom four. The acts with the lowest score from each category was not saved and eliminated from the contest. Week 02 (22/24 November) Theme - Participating Song Week 03 Week 04 Week 05 Week 06 Week 07 Week 08 Week 09 Week 10 Week 11